Amigo Oculto
by Srta. karin
Summary: Ryoma Echizen simplesmente não foi feito para o natal. Mas uma brincadeirinha anual talvez o ajude a mudar de hábito... ou quase! Sakuno que o diga.
1. Amigo quê?

Disclaimer: Tennis no Ojihsama(ou 'The prince of Tennis'), não é meu, é do tio Takeshi Konomi. n.nv Desculpem se os tratamentos entre os personagens ficarem estranhos, acontece que eu assisto o anime dublado no AnimaX e não legendado pelo pc, tá?

**Jingle Bells**

Em pleno clima de natal, Ryoma Echizen entrava na loja de artigos esportivos. Ele deveria ser o único garoto que continuava indo lá até mesmo no feriado. O vendedor o acompanhou com um olhar de esguelha enquanto o menino analisava um par de tennis novos.

Aquele deveria ser o dia de sorte daquele vendedor, pois na loja de repente entraram mais três rapazes, pouco minutos depois de Ryoma. Um deles ria a beça, feliz da vida.

-Ahá, eu disse que ele estaria aqui, pode ir passando as vinte pratas, Syuichirou! - Disse Eiji, que liderava o pequeno grupo.

-Ah, eu admito que perdi, eu realmente não podia acreditar que ele estaria aqui em plena época de natal! - Disse Syuichirou passando o merecido dinheiro de Eiji.

-Fiquem quietos, vocês dois - Disse simpaticamente Momoshiro - Ei, Ryoma, tudo bem?

Ryoma virou-se para os três com a cara sem expressão de sempre.

-Tudo bem, sim. Tão fazendo o que aqui?

-Távamos te procurando. Escuta, o que você tá fazendo aqui em época de natal?

-Tava vendo um par de tênis novos. Os meus tão ficando apertados. - Disse Ryoma tranquilamente, voltando a examinar o par que tinha nas mãos - Acho que vou levar esse.

-Cara, esquece o tênis um pouco! Nós estamos no natal! - Disse Eiji surpreso.

-Pra mim tanto faz. - Disse o garoto.

-Ah, esquece Eiji, parece que ele não vai querer vir com a gente então.

Ryoma lançou um olhar de "ir a onde?" para Syuichirou.

-Ah, ele vai sim - Disse Momoshiro indignado - Todos os titulares e o resto do pessoal estão lá, ele tem que vir e pronto.

-Eu tô ocupado, Momoshiro. - Cortou Ryoma sem tirar os olhos do par de tênis.

-Esquece, Momoshiro, ele não vai querer.- Disse Eiji virando-se para ir embora.

-É mesmo... - Completou Syuichirou virando-se também.

-Não mesmo! - Então Momoshiro pegou Ryoma pela gola e começou a arrastálo loja a fora - Ele vai e pronto!

-Ei! Momoshiro, me larga! - Começou a espernear de leve Ryoma. Mas Momoshiro, claro, mais alto e com certeza mais forte que o garoto, conseguiu tirá-lo da loja à força facilmente.

O vendedor olhou tristemente para os rapazes que saíram da loja e deu um suspiro.

-Bom, então chega de loja nessas férias. - Ele foi até a entrada e virou o cartaz de "open" anexado a porta, deixando o "close" à mostra. - Acho que ninguém mais vai vir aqui por enquanto mesmo.

E nas ruas, Momoshiro ia arrastando Ryoma impiedosamente, enquanto a dupla de ouro da Seigaku ria da cena mais atrás.

Eles viraram mais uma esquina e chegaram no restaurante do pai de Kawamura.

-Chegamos! - Anunciou Momoshiro sem largar Ryoma.

-Então vamos, o que estamos esperando? - Perguntou Syuichirou apressando-se a abrir a porta - Olá, já voltamos!

As pessoas no restaurante eram poucas. Ali estavam todos os titulares da Seigaku, além de Sadaharu, a treinadora Sumire, sua neta Sakuno, sua amiga Tomoko e os três garotos da sala de Ryoma(gente, vou deixá-los pacas em segundo plano, já que não lembro o nome deles).

-Ah, olá! - Disse a treinadora sorridente enquanto Syuichirou, Eiji, Momoshiro e um indignado Ryoma adentravam no restaurante, que parecia ter sido fechado à outros fregueses naquele dia. - Então, ele estava lá mesmo?

-Estava. - Disse Momoshiro, balançando Ryoma - Eu sabia que ele não ia deixar o tênis de lado nem no natal.

-Ora essa, mas o natal é uma época especial - Comentou o sorridente Shyusuke.

-É tempo de esquecer um pouco o tênis - Disse Sadaharu - Memso porque não estamos em nenhum torneio por agora.

-É isso aí - Disse Tezuka, sério como sempre, enquanto bebia um café - Você também deveria pensar assim.

-Olha quem fala - Comentou Eiji, acomodando-se - Foi uma batalha te convencer a vir!

-Ei, vovó, mas por que nós viemos até aqui, afinal? - Perguntou Sakuno para a avó, timidamente.

-Ora, porque assim como os amigos fazem, nós devemos celebrar do nosso jeitoe ssa época especial, Sakuno - Disse a treinadora Ryuzaki sorridente - E eu achei que todos devíssemos vir!

Ryoma livrou-se de Momoshiro mas não conseguiu ir embora, ao constatar que o mesmo havia trancado a porta(não sei como se tranca uma porta japonesa, mas vá lá). Então, percebendo que não tinha saída, ele soltou um resmungo de desgosto e sentou-se também.

Apenas uma pessoa ali parecia tão desgostosa quanto ele: Kaoro.

-Puxa vida vocês dois, é época de natal, deveriam estar felizes! - Disse Tomoko, amiguinha de Sakuno, olhando de um para o outro - Tênis não é tudo!

-Vamos logo com isso - Resmungou Kaoro.

-Pra quê me trouxeram aqui? - Adicionou Ryoma.

-Nossa, que mau humor. - Disse Syuichirou - Isso não é jeito de se organizar um amigo oculto.

-Um quê? - Disse Ryoma.

-Você nunca ouviu falar em 'amigo-oculto', Ryoma? - Perguntou Tomoko impressionada.

-Não, nunca ouvi falar.

-É uma brincadeira feita entre amigos ou entre as famílias na época de natal - Disse a Sumire sorrindo compreensivamente - Seu pai já deve ter mencionado com você.

-Eu não ouço muito o que ele fala. - Disse ele indiferente.

-Bom, mas você vai participar - Disse Momoshiro - Não pode faltar ninguém. Cadê o Kawamura?

-Ele foi buscar o saquinho com os nomes - Avisou Sakuno.

-Ah, tá.

-Mas que droga, eu não acredito que vocês me obrigaram a fazer isso, mas que raiva... - Murmurrava Kaoro consigo mesmo, emburrado.

-Não fique assim, até você deve ter um pouco de espírito natalino nessa cabecinha - Disse Momoshiro, só pra irritar.

-Cale a boca!

-Cale você, ô sua serpente esquentadinha!

-O que você disse?

Antes que eles passassem a se entender com os punhos ao invés das palavras, Kawamura apareceu detrás da porta que dava para a cozinha.

-Prontinho, achei! - Disse ele sacolejando um saquinho preto que tinha entre as mãos.

-Está com todos os nomes? - Perguntou Sumire.

-Está sim. Eu conferi tudinho!

-Então... vamos tirar!

Ryoma olhou confuso para os outros. Não sabia porque Kawamura tinha tirado um pedaço de papel de dentro do saco e passado adiante. Que raios era aquilo?

-Que droga, eu tirei o meu próprio nome - Disse Momoshiro abrindo o papel que acabara de tirar e dobrando-o em seguida, devolvendo para a sacola - Deixa eu tirar de novo.

-Ei, Sakuno. - Fez Ryoma. A menina, que estava sentada timidamente ao lado dele, olhou para ele muito surpresa por ele estar falando com ela, afinal, aquilo era uma verdadeira raridade.

-Sim, Ryoma?

-O que é essa sacola que eles estão passando?

-Ah - Fez a menina sorrindo - É onde nós colocamos o nome de cada um. Aí nós passamos essa sacola e cada um tira um outro nome que não seja o seu, mas não conta pra ninguém.

-Pra quê?

-Bem, aí você deve comprar um presente para a pessoa que você tirar. - Disse a menina docemente.

-Um presente?...

Ele olhou para a sacolinha que ainda circulava entre os presentes ali. Viu os rostos de cada um deles se contraírem em expressões de todo o tipo quando liam os nomes que tiravam. Agora, a sacolinha estava com Tomoko.

-Ah, tomara que eu tire o Ryoma! - Disse ela enfiando a mão energeticamente e agitando empolgada - Vamos ver...

Ela puxou um papelzinho e passou a sacola para Sakuno. O rosto dela tomou uma expressão desapontada.

-Ah, eu não tirei o Ryoma, que pena...

-Fala baixo, Tomoko! - Advertiu Sakuno, que agora balançava a mão dentro da sacolinha também - Se alguém ouvir perde a graça!

-Mas eu não disse quem eu tirei, Sakuno!

-É, mas disse quem não tirou. - Disse Sakuno sorrindo. Pelo menos só ela tinha ouvido o comentário da amiga e, sem querer, uma luzinha de esperança acendeu em sua mente. Ela também queria tirar Ryoma.

Sakuno puxou um papel também. Estendeu a sacola para Ryoma.

Ryoma recebeu a sacolinha com uma expressão completamente indiferente. Desgostoso, ele acabou percebendo que não tinha escolha, e enfiou a mão na sacola também. Tinham poucos papéis. Sem fazer questão de agitar a sacola, ele puxou o primeiro a qual seus dedos tiveram alcançe.

Pegou o papel e atirou a sacola para Eiji, que esfregava as mãos ansioso.

Sem dar atenção aos que ainda estavam tirando nomes, Ryoma nem leu o seu. Enfiou o papel no bolso do casaco e pegou sua bolsa de raquetes.

-Já vou. - Disse ele cortadamente.

-Quê? - Fez Momoshiro - Mas já? Escuta, Ryoma, você já sabe o que tem que fazer, né?

-Sei sim. - Disse ele satisfeito ao constatar que haviam destrancado a porta, e já pronto para sair.

-Calma aí, garoto! - Disse antes Sumire - Ryoma, nós entregaremos os presentes daqui a três dias, aqui mesmo, às oito da noite, está bem?

-Faremos um dia antes da ceia, afinal, nós temos nossos natais com a família também! - Disse Eiji abrindo um sorrisão.

-Tá, entendi. - Disse Ryoma abrindo a porta - Até mais.

Ele saiu a passos firmes, voltando a andar pelas ruas. Voltou apra onde Momoshiro o havia 'raptado', mas infelizmente deu com a loja de artigos esportivos fechada. Amarrou a cara e tomou a direção contrária, decidindo ir pra casa, já que não tinha mais o que fazer.

Ele andou pouco. Finalmente chegando em casa, tirou os sapatos e gritou apra dentro da cozinha:

-Cheguei!

-Que bom, Ryoma. - Disse sua prima, que cozinhava lá dentro.(também não sei o nome dela u.u'0

Ryoma bocejou, cansado. Olhou apra o relógio da parede e decidiu dormir um pouco, já que tinha o resto da tardezinha livre. Rumou para o quarto.

Antes de subir as escadas, lançou um terrível olhar reprovador para a cena deplorável que se ia na sala.

Nangiro saltitava de um lado para o outro, enquanto tentava sem muito sucesso espalhar as luzinhas coloridas pela casa. Ryoma suspirou com o terrível estado em que se encontrava sua casa, cheia de brilhos e anjinhos pendurados para todo lado, sem falar naquela guirlanda horrorosa na porta...

-Bate o sino, pequenino, sino de belééém!... - Cantava o pai de Ryoma agora enfeitando a enorme árvore de natal no centro da sala e ajeitava o gorrinho vermelho que usava na cabeça. Então ele notou Ryoma parado ao pé da escada o encarando devastadoramente.

-E aí, filho, que bom que já chegou - Disse ele sorrindo bobamente - Não quer vir aqui e colocar a estrela na ponta da árvore?

-Não, obrigado. - Disse ele azedo, voltando a subir as escadas.

-Ah, esse meu filho - Fez Nangiro balançando a cabeça - Não tem jeito, esse moleque. Mas fazer o que?... Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah é... Já nasceu Deus menino para o nosso beeeeem, hei!

Ryoma ouvia a cantoria desafinada do pai sumir ao longe quando fechou a porta do quarto e arremessou a mochila ao lado. Deitou na cama de costas com tudo, e o gatinho Karupin subiu em sua barriga.

-Oi, Karupin. - Disse o menino, e começou a encarar o teto. Seus olhos começaram a epsar e ele já ia dormir quando a porta de seu quarto abriu-se bruscamente e ele se levantou num pulo, assustado, arremessando Karupin.

-Olha só, Ryoma, que demais! - Disse Nangiro empoladíssimo à porta, com um pom-pom verde brilhante simplesmente horroroso nas mãos - Olha o que eu achei! O meu pom-pom da sorte do natal e...

Ryoma fechou a porta na cara do pai antes que este dissesse mais alguma coisa.

-Mas que cara chato. - Bufou ele, sentando-se na cama com as mãos nos bolsos.

Sentiu um pequeno toque áspero dentro do bolso esquerdo, e tirou de lá o papel que tirara no amigo oculto.

-Ah é - Disse ele encarando o papelzinho - Tinha esquecido.

Ele abriu lentamente, sem interesse. Encarou o nome no papel e suspirou, desgostoso.

-Mas que droga, não faço idéia do que posso comprar pra...

Karupin pulara e arrancara o papel das mãos de Ryoma. O menino não ligou, e levantou-se, tirando o boné e o casaco.

-Vou dormir - Disse ele - Depois eu vejo isso. Ainda faltam três dias mesmo.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

aEEEW oo/

Minha primeira fic de Tennis no Ojihsama, então me desculpem pela minha báscia falta de senso (fala sério, eu esqueci quatro nomes!) n.nb

Espero reviews. n.n até o próximo cap!


	2. Compras

Disclaimer: Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells... Minha intenção era acabar essa fic antes do natal. Mas mesmo não dando tempo, seria uma baita sacanagem não colocar a continuação, já que que vi que tem gente que lê esta coisa! n.n/ ah, é, obrigada aos ditos-cujo! E sim, claro tennis no ohjisama não é meu. Se fosse, mudaria tanta coisa...

-Oi, Sakuno!

Sakuno chegava para encontrar-se com Tomoko no centro comercial. Ela estava atrasada quinze minutos.

-Demorou, ein? - Disse Tomoko ajeitando o vestido de mangas.

-Desculpe, é que eu ainda tinha que fazer o almoço da minha vó. - Disse a menina com seu jeito de sempre.

-Adorei sua roupa, você está linda!

-Obrigada... - Respondeu ela, que na verdade sabia que era exagero da amiga, porque ela não usava mais que uma blusa de manga e gola rosa e um jeans.

-Bem, vamos logo, eu ainda tenho que comprar os presentes dos meus pais hoje! - Disse Tomoko feliz da vida, pegando Sakuno pela mão.

As ruas estavam apinadas de pessoas que se acotovelavam para entrar nas lojas e comprar seus presentes de natal. Em cada canto via-se enfeites dos mais bonitos e promoções das mais variadas.

-Então, Sakuno, que tipo de presente a pessoa que você tirou gostaria de ganhar? - Perguntou Tomoko sorridente.

-Hm.. - Sakuno olhou para cima pensativa, enquanto elas andavam - Acho que algo da loja de artigos esportivos...

-Hm, então é um jogador? - Perguntou Tomoko.

-Eu não vou dizer. - Falou Sakuno rindo.

-Hm, pelo menos você está com sorte, porque já eu não sei que tipo de coisa a pessoa que eu tirei

gostaria de ganhar... - Comentou Tomoko enquanto olhava a vitrine de uma loja ao lado - Não faço idéia mesmo.

-Que tal uma raquete? - Arriscou Sakuno.

-Não, uma raquete não. - Disse Tomoko, suspirando - Mas que coisa, eu não gostaria de ter tirado essa pessoa!

-Então, vamos comigo primeiro na loja de artigos esportivos? - Perguntou Sakuno.

-Vamos sim.

As duas seguiram pelas ruas rumo à loja. As pessoas que transitavam usavam roupas parecidas com as delas, todas de mangas e golas. A época de frio estava chegando, claro. Elas viraram algumas esquinas até encontrarem a loja.

-Nossa, aqui está bem mais quente! - Disse Tomoko entrando e esfregando os braços.

-É verdade. - Disse Sakuno seguindo-a.

As duas entraram na loja e olharam pouco, até Tomoko gritar;

-Olha só, é o Ryoma! RYOMAAA! - Ela acenou freneticamente para alguém na prateleira ao lado.

Ryoma Echizen olhou para ela com um olhar vago. Tomoko acenava freneticamente indo até ele, enquanto Sakuno ia atrás timidamente.

-O que está fazendo aqui hoje, Ryoma? A pessoa que você tirou também gostaria de ganhar algo dessa loja? - Perguntou Tomoko sem cerimônia, sorrindo feliz da vida.

Ryoma fez um som bem aprecido com um 'não', tirando então atenção das duas e voltando apra o tênis que analisava. Agora sim ele iria comprá-lo. Não pôde fazer isso no dia anterior, afinal...

-Então veio comprar algo de natal para outra pessoa? - Perguntou Tomoko de novo.

Ryoma desta vez ou não ouviu ou fingiu que não ouviu. A primeira alternativa era mais viável, afinal, ele raramente ouvia o que Tomoko dizia.

-Escuta, Ryoma, você continua treinando mesmo no feriado? - Perguntou Sakuno.

Ryoma olhou de relance para ela.

-Continuo.

-Ah, Ryoma, você vai comprar tênis novos? Puxa, que legal! Olha, eu recomendo esses aqui e... - Tomoko começou a dissuadir Ryoma da forma um tanto irritante como sempre fazia. O garoto se limitava a ignorá-la.

Sakuno suspirou, e sabia que era sempre assim. Ela jamais conseguiria conversar com Ryoma enquanto estivesse com Tomoko. Decidiu deixar a amiga ali e ir procurar algo para a pessoa que ela tirara.

Ryoma acompanhou de relance com os olhos Sakuno afastar-se, enquanto que Tomoko continuava ao seu lado histérica, apontando mil e um outros pares de tênis e fazendo várias críticas sobre eles.

-Vamos ver... - Sakuno passou pela outra ala da loja olhando para várias raquetes que estavam em exposição, de todos os tipos e dos mais variados modelos. Depois de analisar algumas, ela pegou uma que lhe chamou a atenção, mas concluiu que eram todas iguais. Bateu na própria testa - Mas que coisa, eu não sei a diferença entre elas!

-A que você está segurando não é uma boa escolha. - Disse uma voz.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu Ryoma olhando para a raquete que ela segurava. Ele tomou a raquete de suas mãos e examinou-a bem.

-É uma raquete para principiantes, além do que é muito pesada. - Disse ele dando uma agitada nela - E o acordoamento está firme demais.

-Puxa, Ryoma, você entende bastante de raquetes... - Disse Sakuno impressionada.

-Não é verdade, Sakuno? O Ryoma é mesmo um gênio! - Disse Tomoko surgindo atrás de Ryoma, apertando os punhos rente ao rosto, empolgadíssima.

-Dependendo da altura e do peso, é melhor você olhar aquelas ali. - Disse Ryoma apontando para uma prateleira ali ao lado.

Sakuno fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Então eu já vou.

Ryoma guardou a raquete de volta na prateleira e deu as costas para as meninas. Tomoko acenou freneticamente.

-Tchau Ryoma, a gente se vê!

-Tchau, Ryoma...

Ryoma levantou a mão para sinalizar um provável 'tchau' ao restilo Echizen. Sakuno olhou para Tomoko e as duas sorriram uma para a outra. Tomoko foi até a prateleira que Ryoma apontava carregando Sakuno em seus calcanhares.

-Então, Sakuno, vai comprar mesmo uma raquete, não é? - Disse Tomoko indicando - Então escolha logo porque eu também tenho que comprar o meu presente!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryoma levava uma expressão de profundo desagrado. Sim, já tinha comprado o tênis de que rpecisava, mas não era só isso. Primeiro porque ter Tomoko tagarelando em seus ouvidos logo pela manhã era horrivelmente desagradável, segundo porque não achava a maldição do presente para entregar à bendita amiga oculta...

Sim, era uma 'amiga oculta'. Com raiva, ele olhou para a vitrine ao lado. Loja de revistas masculinas. Seria mais difícil do que ele pensava.

Enquanto isso, pensou melhor. Ela não era uma pessoa que podia ganahr qualquer coisa. Foi aprimeira coisa que veio à sua cabeça. Um sapato? Um brinco? Era tudo muito pouco... Seria melhor olhar direito outras lojas.

Antes que virasse numa outra esquina para procurar outra coisa, sentiu um forte contato humano, que o fez recuar alguns passos.

-Ei, olha por onde anda, não fica por aí trombando nos outros e... Ryoma? - Momoshiro balançou a cabeça um pouco e depois abriu um de seus sorrisos típicos - Cara, que legal te achar aqui!... E que raro, também!

-Oi, Momoshiro. - Disse ele com simplicidade.

-Já falei pra me chamar de Momo, garoto - Disse Momoshiro alegremente, e estendeu a mão, bagunçando os cabelos de Ryoma - Mas diz aí, ô moleque, tá fazendo o quê aqui à essa hora?

-Hm. Nada de mais.

-Sei... Veio comprar o presente do Amigo Secreto, não é? - Disse Momoshiro dando uma piscadela.

-Não.

-Veio sim, eu te conheço! - Disse então o amigo dando uns tapinhas nas costas dele. Ryoma olhou emburrado para Momoshiro. Ele realmente sabia ser inconveniente quando queria.

-Pára com isso, Momoshiro.

-A qual é, a verdade irrita, é? - Disse ele todo alegre.

-Não, é você que me irrita.

-Então tá... - Disse Momoshiro - Mas de qualquer forma, já que você tá por aí sem fazer nada, vem comigo comprar o meu presente de amigo secreto.

Ryoma deu de ombros como sempre fazia, e Momoshiro pôs-se a arrastá-lo centro comercial à dentro. Ryoma ia com a maior cara de 'quero ir embora'. Momoshiro cutucava as vitrines e pedia a opinião de Ryoma várias vezes, mas o garoto simplesmente fingia que não ouvia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakuno acenou para Tomoko no sinal da rua. A amiga lhe lançou um belo sorriso e seguiu na outra direção, enquanto Sakuno tomava o caminho de volta pra casa. Ela olhou para a sacola que carregava, e sorriu, sabendo que tinha escolhido um presente bom.

Ela atravessou a pista e rumou para o bairro distraída.

Riu quando lembrou de Tomoko comprando seu presente. Tomoko não parecia ser tão ruim nisso, mas no final, ela acabara comprando algo na loja de artigos esportivos também.

Ela entoru em casa e tirou os sapatos, rumando logo para o quarto. Antes, ela viu sua avó sentada na sala.

-Vovó, está em casa hoje? - Perguntou ela desentendida - Achei que fosse sair.

-Oi, Sakuno - Sumire sorriu amigável, tirando a tenção da tlevisão e voltando-a para a menina - Eu saí sim, mas cheguei cedo. O presente que eu tinha que comprar era fácil de se achar.

-Ah tá...

-Ah é mesmo, quase ia me esquecendo - disse Sumire antes que a neta subisse as escadas - O pai de Kawamura ligou hoje e pediu apra irmos amanhã até o restaurante.

-Claro, mas pra quê? - Perguntou Sakuno.

Sumire abriu um sorriso.

-Vamos decorar o ambiente, claro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, carinha, como você é chato, viu? - Comentou Momoshiro coçando a cabeça - Eu tô aqui na maior boa vontade pedindo a sua ajuda e você fica aí...

Ryoma ia nos calcanhares de Momoshiro, que parecia se esforçar para ajudar Ryoma, mas o garoto simplesmente o ignorava.

-Qual é, Momoshiro, é você que está me arrastando. - Disse Ryoma.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, mostre-se útil uma vez na vida e me ajude você então, vai - Disse Momoshiro cutucando-o dolorosamente.

Momoshiro voltou a 'arrastar' Ryoma pelo centro comercial. Até que ele parou repentinamente, encarando uma loja que aparentava ser algo como uma livraria. Ele virou-se para Ryoma triunfante.

-Acho que já achei o que eu procurava. Por que você não vai dar uma olhada por aí enquanto eu compro? Ah, e é pra voltar, entendeu?

Ryoma deu de ombros. Ele voltou a andar pelo centro parecendo um tanto aborrecido. Parou. Uma loja de roupas ao seu lado.

Entrou. Encarou vários vestidos, blusas, bolsas. Intrigado, ele se pegou pensando que nada daquilo parecia com ela. A atendente da loja observou-o esperançosamente em vão, porque o garoto, não demorou muito, saiu da loja.

Ele voltou a olhar pelas vitrines as várias exposições à mostra. A próxima era uma loja de perfumes.

Ele entrou e foi até a vendedora do balcão, que após pronunciar um discurso decorado, abriu-lhe um enorme sorriso por fim e disse:

-Então, meu jovem, o que vai querer?

Ryoma olhou de relance ao redor, vendo aquela quantidade enormes de vidrinhos coloridos e sentindo aquele cheiro agradabilíssimo no ar. Era um ambiente bem aconchegante, singelo.

-O que você tem aí? - Perguntou ele.

A moça abaixou-se no balcão e tirou um dos vidros da vitrine abaixo dela. Abriu-o e o estendeu para Ryoma, que automaticamente levou-o ao nariz.

-É bom, mas não é o que estou procurando. - Disse ele.

-Que tal esse? - Disse a moça meigamente, pegando um outro de uma coloração amarela e entregando a ele.

-Também não. - Disse Ryoma após sentir o odor, e colocando em cima do balcão junto com o outro.

-Hm... Está procurando uma escência feminina? - Perguntou bondosamente a vendedora.

-É. - Disse ele seco.

-Então... Este, talvez? - Ela estendeu um terceiro vidro, rosa.

Ryoma cheirou e estendeu de volta, fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

A vendedora precisaria contar até nos dedos dos pés para saber quantos vidros a mais ela mostrara a Ryoma. O Echizen sentia o cheiro de cada um e a sua cabeça só vinha o pensamento de que anda daquilo combinava com ela. Ou melhor, se comparava a ela.

Momoshiro passou na frente da vitrine de uma perfumaria e para sua surpresa viu Echizen. Ele adentrou na loja com uma sacola escrita "Takenori Livros".

-Ei, Ryoma!

Ryoma olhou para ele. No balcão à sua frente, uma vendedora visivelmente irritada guardava mais de trinta frascos de perfume que estavam sobre o balcão de volta à vitrine.

-Obrigada por vir, volte sempre - Disse ela, embora estivesse bem na cara que não era esse seu desejo.

Ryoma e Momoshiro saíram da loja, Momoshiro ria.

-Então, você conseguiu mesmo irritar a vendedora. Você estava pensando em comprar um perfume?

-É, mas nenhum era bom. - Disse ele, quase deixando escapulir um "o bastante".

-Hahaha... Você é uma figura, Echizen. - Riu Momoshiro - Mas então, vamos dar mais uma volta pra ver se achamos o que você procura.

Dito e feito, mais Momoshiro do que Ryoma procurava. O garoto se limitava a olhar vagamente as exposições nas lojas, enquanto Momoshiro, alucinado, apontava as mais diversas coisas.

Só quando ele apontou um boné masculino realmente horroroso que Ryoma pronunciou-se:

-Ela não vai usar isso!

-Ahá! Então é ela! - Disse Momoshiro triunfante, rindo do erro do colega, que apenas olhou feio para ele.

Momoshiro pareceu pensativo dali pra frente, enquanto eles continuavam andando pelo centro. Até que ele parou brutamente, fazendo com que o distraído Ryoma desse com a cara em suas costas.

-Que é, Momo, por que parou? - Perguntou ele massageando a testa.

-Já sei! Sei o lugar ideal! - Disse ele batendo com o punho na mão, e pegando Ryoma pela gola da camiseta.

-Precisa mesmo me arrastar? - Disse ele quase enforcado

-Preciso. - Disse Momoshiro numa boa.

Ele carregou Ryoma por pouco tempo, até parar de supetão na frente de uma loja.

-Este aqui é o lugar ideal. - Disse ele vitorioso.

Ryoma analisou a loja. Era uma dessas onde com certeza apenas as pessoas de alta classe iam. A vendedora até parecia mais uma dessas madames.

-Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Ryoma enquanto entrava, na cola de Momoshiro.

-É uma joalheiria. - Disse ele feliz da vida. - Pode dar uma olhada por aí que eu tenho certeza de que você vai achar o que procura!

Ryoma deu de ombros e virou-se. Andou pouco pela loja. Brincos, pulseiras, colares. Até mesmo um negócio de colocar na cabeça que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que era.

Momoshiro por outro lado parecia empolgadíssimo. Andava pela loja perguntando às atendentes as coisas mais banais. Ryoma desconfiou que não eram só as jóias que Momoshiro estava cobiçando, quando viu ele flertar indiretamente com uma das atendentes.

-E aí, Ryoma, achou alguma coisa? - Perguntou ele aproximando-se do amigo quando fora visivelmente rejeitado pela moça.

-Não, é tudo igual - Disse ele entediado.

-Você viu aqueles colares de ouro? Ou aquelas tornozeleiras de prata? Cara, eu tenho certeza que qualquer garota adoraria ganhar uma daquelas!

-Pra mim é tudo igual. - Disse Ryoma dando de ombros.

Uma das vendedoras adiantou-se, parecendo incrivelmente aborrecida.

-Olá, meu jovem, se quiser eu posso lhe mostrar mais alguns artigos... - Disse ela docemente, embora no fundo ultrajada pelo fato dele conseguir achar prata e ouro a mesma coisa.

-Hm.

-Claro, moça, por favor! - Disse Momoshiro abrindo seu melhor sorriso.

-Por favor, venham comigo.

A moça os levou até o fundo da loja, e Ryoma achou que fosse ficar cego com o enorme reflexo de luzes que havia ali. Jóias de todo o tipo, cores, formas. Pedras preciosas, cordões. Atordoado, ele viu quando a moça voltou com algumas daquelas jóias nas mãos.

-Que tal esta? - Ela estendeu um colar de ouro extremamente extravagante.

-Nem pensar. - Disse Ryoma.

-Esta?... - Ela arriscou uma pulseira prata-esverdeada realmente horrorosa.

-Não.

-E Esta aqui? - Ela estendeu mais uma, dourada, com um pingente gigantesco.

-Não, nada combina...

Ryoma já ia dizer para a moça deixar pra lá porque não era bem o que estava procurando, quando seus olhos sem querer bateram em uma jóia lá no fundo, na última prateleira da loja.

Parecia estar um pouco isolada das outras. A corrente era prateada, o pingete era pequeno. Era um colar bonito.

-E aquele? - Perguntou Ryoma, tirando a atenção da vendedora dos colares que ela carregava e pondo-a naquele.

-Qual? Este? - A moça adiantou-se e pegou a pequena corrente. Estendeu para Ryoma - É apenas banhada. Está separada, pois geralmente só vendemos obras legítimas.

-Vou levar. - Disse Ryoma com simplicidade, examinando o objeto e entregando-a de volta para a moça, que parecia surpresa - Embrulhe, por favor.

A moça fez um sinal que sim com a cabeça e pediu apra que eles esperassem um segundo.

Momoshiro e Ryoma, enquanto isso, foram até o caixa e pagaram a jóia. Depois, foram para a entrada da loja e se encostaram, enquanto esperavam que a atendente voltasse.

-Não sabia que você era tão pão-duro. Vai levar uma jóia banhada pra ela? - Comentou Momoshiro coçando a cabeça.

-Vou. - Disse Ryoma, apoiando a cabeça nos braços, com o boné cobrindo-lhe os olhos - Não vejo a diferença entre jóias banhadas e originais.

-Puxa, você é romântico como uma minhoca.

-Prontinho, senhor - A atendente chegou com uma sacolinha nas mãos e entregou para Ryoma, com seu melhor sorriso. Ainda meio aborrecida pela ignorância de Echizen quanto às jóias, mas bem mais satisfeita por ele ter ao menos comprado algo - Espero que volte sempre!

Ryoma fez um 'Hm' e saiu da loja. Momoshiro, bem mais sociável, deu um amistoso 'tchau' para a moça e saiu da loja na cola de Ryoma.

-Ei, Ryoma, pra onde você vai agora? - Perguntou ele.

-Não sei. Vou pra casa, acho.

-Escuta, você está com a sua bolsa de raquetes aí, não está? - Disse Momoshiro sorrindo.

-Estou, e daí? - Perguntou Ryoma.

Momoshiro lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

-Vamos para o clube jogar um pouco. Minhas raquetes estão lá. O que me diz?

Ryoma continuou encarando o amigo alguns segundos, até abrir um sorriso miúdo e soltar um de seus 'Hm' positivos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Agora era noite. Eiji entrou com os pés ensopados dentro de casa, tremulando de frio.

-Caramba, que chuva!

O jogador acrobata adentrou a casa tirando os sapatos, e derramando, por sinal, um rio de água atrás de si.

-Menino, que é isso! - Uma voz feminina disse. Sua irmã entrou na sala assombrada, encarando Eiji - Você está ensopado!

Ela retirou o sobretudo que usava e colocou sobre os ombros do irmão, com um certo olhar reprovador.

-Já pra cama! Anda! Eu disse que era melhor você ter comprado esse presente mais cedo! - Disse ela empurrando Eiji escada a cima.

-Tá bom, maninha... Obrigado... - Disse ele entre uma fungada e outra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tezuka olhou para o céu extremamente entediado. Acabara de receber uma ligação de Kawamura, pedindo que ele fosse até o restaurante do pai no dia seguinte. Ah, mas ele não iria. Não mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Quer que eu diga quem te tirou? - Perguntou a irmã de Syosuke.

Syosuke fechou a janela do quarto por causa da chuva que fazia lá fora e lançou um de seus sorrisos divertidos para a irmã.

-Você sempre acerta nas suas previsões. Não precisa me dizer, prefiro descobrir no dia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sadaharu estendeu as costas para trás, cansado, e olhou para o relógio, constatando que estava a mais tempo ali do que o nescessário. Finalmente terminando seu "presente suplementar", ele colocou o vidro dentro da sacola colorida e resolveu ir se deitar, feliz por finalmente ter arranjado o presente para dali a dois dias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os três amigos de Ryoma, Horio, Katsuo e Kochirou, viam vídeos de jogos internacionais de tennis na sala de Horio à noite. Iam dormir os três ali. Chamaram Ryoma, mas o garoto disse que tinha que comprar o presente para o amigo secreto. Então, os três, que compraram no emsmo dia, resolveram tirar aquele para relaxar, e principalmente Horio, que decidira aumentar sua "experiência" no tennis.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kawamura roncava enquanto tirava o melhor de seus sonos. Satisfeito, claro, afinal, o presente para seu amigo secreto estava bem ali ao lado, na escrivaninha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoro saiu do banho com uma toalha enrolada ao pescoço, e entrou no quarto. Jogou-se na cama e lançou um olhar rápido apra a sacola verde de presente que tinha ao lado da cama. Aborrecidíssimo, ele virou-se para o outro lado, desejando poder voltar no tempo à qualquer custo e tirar outro papel daquela maldita sacola.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aeeew foi mau essa última parte, gente! Ficou meio confusa, mas eu quis mostrar como foi o fim do "dia de compras" de cada um dos nossos participantes do Amigo Oculto n.n/ Pra quemnão entendeu,. foi isso! n.n

Ah sim, deixem reviews, porque só assim eu coloco o último capítulo. Afinal, né gente, eu tenho que saber se alguém está lendo isso!

Kissu e até o próximo! oo/

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já deveria ser madrugada. Ryoma acenou despedindo-se de Momoshiro, enquanto o amigo fazia o mesmo. Ambos deixavam o clube de tennis depois de jogarem um bocado e iam para casa


	3. Feliz Natal!

Sakuno e sua avó entraram no restaurante e criaram grandes gotas na cabeça ao verem Kawamura e seu pai na maior alegria enquanto saltitavam de um lado para outro pendurado os mais diversos enfeites de natal em cada canto.

-Er.. Que linda árvore - Disse Sakuno simpática, embora o pinheiro na verdade mal podia ser visto pelo excesso de bolas natalinas e anjinhos que haviam nele.

-É linda, não é? -Disse Kawamura com os olhos brilhando - Fiquei a manhã inteira ajeitando! Depois de amanhã é natal, não é o máximo? - Disse ele dando pulos histéricos.

-Não liguem não, ele sempre fica assim nessa véspera. - Comentou o pai de Kawamura olhando reprovadoramente o filho colocar uma guirlanda horrorosamente exagerada na porta do restaurante.

-Então, o que podemos fazer? - Perguntou Sumire sorridente.

-Ah claro, eu qgostaria que vocês separassem os enfeites quebrados dos novos. - O pai de Kawamura pegou uma enorme caixa que tinha atrás do balcão e estendeu à professora - O Kawamura se atrapalhou na hora de guardar e misturou tudo essa manhã...

Então eles ouviram a porta do restaurante abrir-se de novo e por ela entrar Tezuka, de muito mau humor por sinal.

-Capitão! Bom dia! - Kawamura disse sorrindo feliz da vida, enquanto seu pai também tratava de cumprimentar Tezuka.

-Bom dia. - Disse Tezuka seco - Por que me chamou?

-Ah, é que eu queria uma ajudinha sua - Disse ele coçando a cabeça. - É que como é época de natal os empregados estão de férias, e não tem ninguém pra limpar as mesas, sabe, e...

-Você quer que eu limpe? - Perguntou o capitão erguendo uma sombrancelha.

-Isso. v'n.n

-Mas nem pensar.

-Qual é, Tezuka, ajude - Disse Sumire rindo enquanto ela e Sakuno separavam os enfeites da caixa - Estamos no natal, como você mesmo disso. E além do mais, um exercíciozinho é sempre bom, principalmente quando não estamos tendo torneios...

Quase que arrastado, Tezuka acompanhou Kawamura até o fundo do restaurante onde as cadeiras estavam empilhadas enquanto o outro dizia que deveriam limpar elas também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'...'Ryoma estava numa grande quadra derrotando seu pai. Sim, seu grande dia chegara. Nangirou ofegava sem conseguir acompanhar os movimentos do filho, enquanto Ryoma executava seu Split Steps com perfeição total, e mandava um saque Tuist atrás do outro. Nangirou ergueu os olhos para se render...

-Ryoma... Ryoma..."

Ryoma sentiu um cutucão doloroso que o obrigou a abrir os olhos. Ele deu de cara com o rosto sorridente de Nanako e deu um pulo sentando-se na cama assustado.

-FELIZ NATAL! - Ela e Nangirou berraram.

Ryoma passou as mãos pelos cabelos frustrado, percebendo que fora só um sonho. Depois olhou desgostoso para o pai e a prima que faziam uma espécie de 'dança' bem no meio de seu quarto. Ambos com gorros vermelhos.

-É hora de acordar, seu dorminhoco, é natal! - Berrava Nangirou todo alegre.

-Que coisa... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Ryoma emburrado enquanto esfregava o rosto.

-Viemos te acordar! Não é hora de dormir! - Nanako abriu a janela, e Ryoma colocou o braço na frente dos olhos para não cegar com a enorme claridade da manhã. - Ryoma, olhe que dia lindo! Nevou!

Assim que sua vista se acostumou, ele levantou-se e foi até a janela dar uma espiada também.

-É mesmo... Nevou.

Tinha nevado sim, Nanako estava certa. Lá fora aquela neve branquinha cobria calçadas e telhados. Algumas das pessoas que estavam lá fora cumprimentavam-se calorosamente, e um grupinho de crianças brincava de atirar bolas umas nas outras.

-Não é demais, filho? - Nangirou deu um tapinha nas costas de Ryoma, que na verdade fez o menino quase dar de cara com a vridraça.

-É, é bem legal.

-Hoje você tem uma festinha lá no restaurante de um dos seus amigos, né? -Disse Nangirou ainda muito empolgado - A velhota me contou! Então, já comprou o seu presente?

-Quê?

-Pro amigo oculto que vocês fizeram.

-Já sim. Você está bem informado, não?

-É, tô - DIsse ele cheio de si - No natal eu não deixo passar anda! Falando nisso, sabia que o vizinho vai distribuir revistas grátis hoje? E adivinha! São todas da minha editora favorita!

-Tio, seu pervertido. - Disse Nanako olhando de esguelha.

-Mas então, Ryoma, troque de roupa e vamos descendo logo que a sua mão fez um café da manhã daqueles! - Nangirou fez um sinalzinho de 'jóia' com a mão e saiu do quarto aos pulos, seguido de Nanako, que agora cantarolava uma cantiga de natal.

Ryoma fechou a porta e sentou na cama bem aborrecido. Fora um sonho tão bom... Agora ele acordava e o que recebia? Sua pura realidade: O pai e a prima em clima de amor e confraternização o acordando em pleno domingo às sete da manhã!

Ainda com raiva, ele se trocou. Depois desceu as escadas e deu com Nanako servindo panquecas gigantescas à mesa.

-Ryoma, esqueci de contar uma coisa - Disse ela enquanto Ryoma sentava-se e Nangirou comia as panquecas monstruosamente faminto - A sua professora Sumire ligou. Disse pra você não se esquecer do seu compromisso de hoje à noite.

-Pra quê ela ligou pra contar isso? Eu já sei.

-Ela disse que do jeito que você é, é bem capaz de esquecer de propósito.

Nangirou começou a rir com a boca cheia.

-Eu não duvido nada! Do jeito que esse meu filho é cara-de-pau, hahaha...

Ryoma olhou para ele raivoso. Depois suspirou cansado e voltou a atenção apra sua própria comida, percebendo que não valia a pena discutir com o pai àquela hora da manhã.

Deu mais uma olhada pela janela da cozinha e constatou que deveria aproveitar bem aquela tarde, já que à noite ele teria que ir ao restaurante Takashi para aquela bendida confraternização.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E assim a manhã estendera-se calma.

Ryoma praticamente dormira o tempo todo, mesmo com os protestos de Nangirou e Nanako para ele acordar e ir dar uma volta.

Quanto aos outros, no restaurante Takeshi, Sakuno varrera o chão, separara enfeites, pendurara luzes e por fim ajudara o Senhor Takashi a preparar a comida para aquela noite. Sumire incentivava um muito mau humorado Tezuka(que por sinal reclamava o tempo todo de terem chamado ele e não outra pessoa) a limpar direito as mesas, enquanto ela mesma colocava as cadeiras em seus devidos lugares.

Horio, Kachirou e Katsuo dormiram quase que a manhã inteira. Estavam completamente entupidos de doces, deitados sobre os colchões da sala, enquanto a TV ainda rodava vídeos antigos, já que eles esqueceram de desligá-la antes de dormir. Os presentes dos três estavam muito bem guardados a um canto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Tomoko jogava as roupas para o alto completamente desgostosa.

-Não acho nada! Já usei essa, essa também...

Raivosa, ela caiu de joelhos suspirando cansada.

-Que droga, não sei que roupa vou usar hoje... - Ele olhou para o teto do quarto chateada - Ah não... Mas o Ryoma vai estar lá e eu tenoh que estar linda!

Depois ela ergueu o punho decidida e voltou a 'vasculhar' os mais remotos cantos de seu guarda-roupa.

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO

E por fim, a tardezinha se encerrara e faltava apenas uma hora e meia para as oito da noite. O Senhor Takeshi disse para Kawamura ir se arrumar enquanto ele iria dar os últimos retoques no restaurante. Tezuka, Sumire e Tomoko já tinham ido embora, e agora só falatava os outros chegarem e a 'festa' começar.

Ryoma se olhou no espelho com cara de poucos amigos, como se ele mesmo fosse desagradável de se ver.

-Você está lindo! - Nanako ajeitava o cachecol no pescoço do menino toda sorridente.

Ryoma continuava a se olhar no espelho com a maior cara emburrada. Nanako percebeu e riu.

-Não se preocupe, a menina que você gosta com certeza vai achar o mesmo que eu!

Ryoma corou um pouco e olhou para Nanako de forma ameaçadora. A menina fechou a boca.

-Tá bom, não falo mais nada... Mas que você está uma gracinha, está!

Custara para Ryoma permitir que a prima o arrumasse para aquela noite, mas como ela quase chorara para ele deixar, Ryoma acabou se rendendo. Nanako o enrolara num cachecol vermelho, além de ainda por cima ter compado calças e uma jaquela preta de frio para ele. Ryoma ficou mais emburrado ainda quando ela inventara de pentear os cabelos dele.

-Prontinho, está pronto. - Nanako disse botando as mãos na cintura apreciando o bom trabalho que fizera. Depois olhou para o relógio de cabeceira na cômoda do garoto e sorriu - E bem na hora! Faltam trinta minutos...

Ryoma foi empurrado para fora por uma alegre Nanako. Ela fez questão de levá-lo até a porta. Entregou a sacolinha de presente para ele e depois de mais um fraterno sorriso, beijou o menino na bochecha.

-Divirta-se!

Ela fechou a porta enquanto Ryoma olhava perplexo. Depois deu de olhos e virou-se para ir embora, estranhando o comportamento contente de Nanako. Deduziu por fim que ela estava passando tempo demais com seu pai.

Ele caminhou pelas ruas coloridas da noite que sefazia. Era realmente bonito. Em todas as casas viam-se guirlandas ou luzes de natal penduradas, assim como nos postes e até em latas de lixo públicas.

Ryoma, com as mãos nos bolsos, continuou seu caminho até o restaurante. Até que sentiu um arrepio gelado nas costas e virou-se com raiva.

-Momoshiro!

Só podia ser ele. Limpando as vestes onde acabara de receber a bola de neve do amigo, olhou com desgosto para Momoshiro, que simplesmente riu da cara dele enquanto se aproximava.

-Tá bonitinho, ein? Querendo agradar quem? - Disse ele dando um tapa nas costas de Ryoma.

Ryoma na verdade sentiu vontade foi de pegar um punhado de neve no chão e devolver na cara de Momoshiro, mas percebeu que aquilo só faria ele se atrasar. Não sabia porque, mas fazia questão de ser pontual em tudo. Então apenas olhou feio pra ele.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou.

-Não tá vendo? Tô indo com você. - Disse ele alegre - Eu também tenho que passar por aqui pra ir pro restaurante do Kawamura.

-Ah.

Ryoma fez questão de ignorar todos os comentários que Momoshiro fazia enquanto os dois andavam pelas ruas pouco movimentadas da noite rumo ao restaurante. Por fim, virando no último quarteirão, os dois finalmente chegaram ao estabelecimento, que por sinal, emanava uma luz convidativa de dentro.

Assim como as luzinhas penduradas do lado de fora, haviam alguns bonecos de neve gigantescos enfeitando o redor do restaurante, e o kanji do letreiro da loja piscava em verde-vermelho de forma bem exagerada.

-Erramos de caminho e viemos parar no inferno.

-Deixa de ser chato, Ryoma - Momoshiro deu-lhe um segundo tapa nas costas e puxou o garoto pela manga, que a muito contragosto, acabou sedendo, e quando menos esperava já estavam à porta.

Assim que ela se abriu, Ryoma imediatamente virou-se para ir embora, mas um braço forte o segurara pela gola e puxara-o para dentro.

Ryoma olhou de cara emburrada para a enorme quantidade de luzes e anjinhos pelo restaurante todo, e decididamente percebeu que preferiria passar a época de natal dormindo.

-Ryomaaa! - Eiji veio de uma direção que Ryoma nem viu e pulou em cima do garoto, aplicando-lhe vários 'croques'na cabeça - Como anda o nosso garoto? Eu realmente achei que você não viria!

-É, eu também achei. - Respondeu ele sufocando.

Eiji ergueu-se sem nem se dar ao trabalho de ajudar Ryoma a levantar-se. Ele tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, e ajeitava a toda hora a jaqueta.

-Não é uma jaqueta linda? - Disse ele ajeitando agora as mangas - Minha irmã que me deu.

-É sim, é bem legal. - Disse Ryoma, que na verdade nem olhava para a jaqueta. Sua visão estava concentrada em alguém sentado um pouco mais distante.

Sakuno ria de alguma coisa que sua avó lhe dizia. Ryoma não percebeu, mas olhou apra ela mais tempo do que costumava olhar. Mas não era para menos... Sakuno estava realmente diferente. Ou melhor, estava uma gracinha.

Pelo jeito ela resolvera finalmente soltar os cabelos das tranças, e de primeiro momento Ryoma nem a reconheceu. Só olhando melhor viu que era ela. A menina tinha vestido roupas de frio assim como todos, claro, mas alguma coisa nela estava diferente. Sim, com certeza o cabelo solto fazia um grande contraste.

-Ryoma! - Sumire acenara para ele da mesa fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse - Venha aqui!

Ryoma olhou para Momoshiro como se pedisse socorro, mas Momo estava muito ocupado rindo das piadas de Eiji. Então ele soltou um suspiro aborrecido e foi até a mesa.

-Como está? - Sumire sorriu.

-Bem, obrigado.

-Oi, Ryoma. - Disse Sakuno que sentava de frente para a avó, e sorrindo singelamente para o garoto.

Ele arregalou de leve os olhos.

-Oi, Sakuno. - Disse ele breve.

Não demorou muito, ele foi um pouco apra o lado por causa de um grito histérico que acabava de levar no pé da orelha.

-RYOMA! - Ele olhou para o lado com a cara neutra, dando com uma sorridente Tomoko. Ryoma ergueu uma sombrancelha ao ver o que a menina fizera no cabelo.

Pelo jeito, Tomoko tentara cacheá-lo. Mas o que conseguiu foram fios bagunçados e cheios. Bem esquisitos, na opinião de Ryoma. Sem contar que ela usava maquiagem. Não que tivesse ficado feio, mas dava a estranha impressão de que ela estava com a cara suja.

-Oi, Tomoko. - Cumprimentou Sakuno também, sorrindo.

-Oi, Sakuno. Me diz, Ryoma, você tirou menino ou menina? - Disse Tomoko quase que ignorando a amiga.

Ryoma piscou sem responder, e Tomoko aproveitou pra continuar falando.

-Estou louca pra saber quem você tirou, mas o Kawamura disse que primeiro temos que comer e...

Mas àquela altura, Ryoma simplesmente não estava dando a mínima para Tomoko. Sentiu mais um braço segurá-lo pelas vestes e quando viu estava sentado à mesa com Tezuka, Kaoro, Momoshiro e Eiji.

Tezuka parecia bem feliz, na verdade. Ele esquecera completamente o fato de ter ariado mesas a manhã inteira, e parecia bem mais satisfeito. Até usava um gorrinho vermelho. Ryoma arqueou as sombrancelhas e olhou interrogativo para Momoshiro. O amigo deu de ombros e soltou uma risadinha.

Kaoro estava mais emburrado do que nunca. Sentava mais ao canto, e tinha uma cara de quem poderia 'picar o primeiro que aparecesse', como disse Momoshiro. Kaoro olhou feio apra ele mas simplesmente ignorou.

-Kaoro, estamos no natal. Anime-se. - Disse Tezuka, olhando apra ele com um sorriso miúdo.

-Hmpt. - Fez ele.

-Que coisa, cara, como você é chato. - Eiji disse coçando a cabeça.

-Eu nem queria ter vindo, pra começa de conversa.

-Mas veio, e está uma gracinha. - Provocou Momoshiro, fazendo com que Kaoro faiscasse olhares com ele.

-Parem com essa rivalidade ao menos hoje! - Repreendeu Tezuka.

-O capitão está certo, afinal, é época de natal. - Completou Kawamura.

Na verdade, Ryoma Echizen simplesmente não fora feito para o natal. A noite que se seguia foi coberta de risos. O pai de Kawamura fizera um banquete completo, e Momoshiro e Kaoro brigaram quase meia hora por causa de uma perna gorda de peru, enquanto Tezuka parecia sorrir o tempo todo, coisa que na verdade todo mundo estava estranhando.

-Eu achei que ele só gostasse de tennis. - Comentara Tomoko com Sakuno - Mas parece que ele tem um grande espírito natalino, né?...

Eiji também fizera uns malabarismos com copos, e depois dera um soco em Momoshiro por causa de uma piadinha que ele fizera sobre Eiji ter futuro em artes circences. Syosuke e Syuichirou conversavam sobre alguma coisa com sorrisos nos rostos, ambos sentados bebendo quentes xícaras de chocolate quente. Hirou, Katsuo e Kochirou chegaram bem depois, só não mais atrasados que Sadaharu, que dera uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre sua casa ter sido invadida por baratas.

Sadaharu também parecia mais contente. Até Horio tinha parada de falar sobre sua experiência no tennis. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo.

Até que, enfim, a mesa de comida ficara completamente vazia e Ryoma, que também tinha comido um pouco mas já estava cheio, viu o pai de Kawamura limpar tudo e logo depois sorrir para todos, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Muito bem, vamos começar a brincadeira então.

Ryoma fez uma cara chateada, e Tomoko dera um risinho histérico em sua mesa.

-Quem quer começar?

Uma estranha tensão divertida invadiu o aposento, e um murmúrio de palpites começou.

-Vai você, vai logo! - Então começaram a empurrar Ryoma. Ele virou-se para ver Momoshiro e Eiji empurrando-o, e lançou um olhar feio para os dois, que desistiram da idéia.

-Sakuno, por que você não vai? - Disse Tomoko cutucando-a.

-E-eu? - Ruborizou a menina.

-É! - Disse Tomoko alegre - Vai!

Sumire entrou na conversa e empurrou a neta também.

-É, vai, Sakuno!

Quando viu, ela já estava no centro da meia-roda que o pessoal fizera em torno da estrondosa árvore de natal sentados nas mesas. Ela olhou timidamente para os rostinhos sorridentes que a encaravam e apertou a alça da sacola de presente com força.

-Pode começar então, Sakuno. - Disse Kawamura estendendo o polegar.

-T-tá...

-Ah é, antes. - Interrompeu Eiji, piscando um olho divertido - Fale sobre a pessoa que você tirou, só que com as características ao contrário. Ou seja, ser você disser gordo, é uma pessoa magra, e vice-versa. Aí a gente adivinha! Entendeu?

-Pra que isso? - Disse Kaoro mau humorado.

-Pra ficar divertido! - Disse Eiji parecendo injuriado - É uma brincadeira, horas! Não tem graça se ela chegar e ir dizendo quem tirou! Então, gatinha... Pode começar.

Sakuno corou de leve com o comentário de Eiji, e procurou palavras para começar. Ryoma então começou a prestar atenção, sem acreditar que estava na verdade, um pouco... curioso.

-Bem.. É uma garota, e uma pessoa da qual não gosto muito e conheço a muito tempo mesmo. - Disse ela. Assim como os outros, Ryoma fez uma pausa para pensar: Então era um menino. Alguém que ela simpatizava mas que na verdade conhecia somente a algum tempo. - Além do que, não o acho muito bonito e... Ahh... O cabelo é bem comum e.. hm...

Enquanto ela pensava no que mais dizer, Ryoma ia reunindo os significados: Era então um menino que ela simpatizava, conhecia a somente algum tempo, ela achava bonito e tinha um cabelo diferente.

-Ah sim. - Disse ela por fim - Ele tem um modo de jogar tennis bem pacato, e quase não se move. É flexível como uma pedra. - Ela riu.

Eiji levantou-se de seu lugar com um sorriso gigantesco e os braços abertos.

-É o Eiji. - Riu Syuichirou.

Sakuno deu mais um risinho enquanto Eiji pulava de seu lugar e ia todo feliz ao centro da roda, carregando o presente que ele entregaria.

Envolveu Sakuno pela cintura e a abraçou apertado, erguendo-a do chão. Ryoma ergueu a sombrancelha esquerda com uma expressão riscada, enquanto Eiji agora quase que girava a menina no ar.

-Obrigado, gatinha! - Disse Eiji feliz da vida, recebendo o presente das mãos de uma vermelhíssima Sakuno.

Ele abriu o presente revelando um conjunto equipado de raquetes de nível avançado. Na descrição, dizia que eram mais maleáveis e próprias para jogadores com estilos diferentes. Na etiqueta, mas embaixo, podia-se ler 'modelo acrobático'.

Eiji abriu um sorrisão e virou-se, dando um beijo no rosto da menina, dizendo animado um 'Adorei! Era o que eu queria!', e Sakuno ficou púrpura na hora.

Ryoma franziu o cenho e não viu, mas uma veia disfarçadamente dilatou em sua testa.

-Então, é minha vez! - Anunciou ele todo contente, enquanto Sakuno ia se sentar com um sorriso bobo - Posso começar?

-Anda logo. - Riu Momoshiro.

-Bom... - Disse Eiji como se o que ele fosse dizer a seguir fosse óvbiamente lógico - Tirei uma garota que é um fiasco no jogo em duplas, e que nunca jogou comigo.

Todos riram, e não foi preciso que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa para todo mundo descobrir que ele tirara Syuichirou. O colega da 'dupla de ouro' levantou-se sorrindo e deu um abraço no amigo, recebendo o seu presente.

Syuichirou pareceu realmente muito feliz com os tênis novos que ganhara de Eiji, e então foi sua vez de anunciar.

E assim prosseguia a brincadeira. Syuichirou por fim disse que tirara Sumire já que ninguém conseguia adivinhar. A professora também deu um abraço no aluno e então foi sua vez. Ela fizera uma caracterização engraçada, dizendo que quem tirara era alguém muitíssimo divertido, mas por alguma estranha razão, estava muito sério aquela noite. Tezuka deu um sorriso miúdo e levantou-se para abraçar a professora e receber o seu presente.

E Ryoma já estava ficando aflito. Não bem 'aflito', pois Ryoma Echizen nunca ficava aflito, claro... Mas já estava realmente curioso para saber quem o tirara, e já via sem esconder seu interesse enquanto seus amigos iam se levantando um a um, recebendo seus presentes e sentando-se de novo.

E assim a brincadeira continuava... Consecutivamente, foram chegando a vez dos outros. Depois de Tezukaviera Syosuke, que recebera o presente sorrindo abertamente, e depois de falar as características e tudo o mais, anunciou que saíra com o nome de Sadaharu.

Quando foi a vez de Sadaharu e por fim ele tinha tirado Tomoko, a menina criou uma grande gota na cabeça ao ver que além de ganhar um conjunto de pulseiras lindo, ela ganhara uma garrafa com um estranho líquido roxo meio marrom.

-Er... Adorei as pulseiras, mas o que vem a ser 'isso'? - Disse Tomoko sorrindo enquanto balançava a garrafa.

-Suco reforçadíssimo de vegetais do Sadaharu - Anunciou ele cheio de si - Para garotinhas bonitas como você que gostam de manter a forma.

Tomoko riu enquanto abraçava Sadaharu meio desconcertada. Depois de descobrirem que ela saíra com Horio(foi fácil: ela disse que a pessoa dizia não ter nenhuma experiência no tênnis), e Horio ter acabado saindo com Katsuo e Katsuo com Kochirou, este então disse que saíra com Kawamura.

-Foi um complô, isso, né? - Comentou Kaoro(que já estava um pouquinho menos mau humorado) ao ver que cada um dos meninos saíra com o outro, à exceção de Kochirou.

Kawamura então enrrolou um bocado. Disse que tirara uma pessoa bem sem graça, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçada, alguém divertido, mas às vezes desanimado... Só quando todos o encaravam com gotas na cabeça ele desenrolou e disse que tinha tirado Momoshiro.

Momo levantou-se alegre para abraçar Kawamura e receber seu presente. Depois de apreciar a camiseta incrível que acabara de ganhar, começou a falar:

-Eu tirei uma menina. Amo ela. É uma pessoa maravilhosa, linda.. E, claro, não tem cara de serpente. - Momoshiro falou sinistramente, enquanto todos riam.

Kaoro ergueu-se com o punho levantado e berrou:

-Quem é que tem cara de serpente aqui, seu idioootaaa?

Momoshiro recusou-se a abraçar Kaoro. Este também, é claro. Mas depois d emuita ladainha, Sumire e Tezuka empurraram os dois e acabaram se abraçando de qualquer jeito, dando tapas até fortes demais nas costas um do outro.

Kaoro então levantou o rosto maléfico e disse:

-Eu tirei uma das pessoas mais altas daqui. Uma pirralha nada convencida, chata, arrogante, mimada, metida...

Ryoma estalou os punhos com raiva, já adivinhando...

-...E que tem a pura sorte de jogar tennis muito mal.

Todos riram. Ryoma se levantou com as mãos nos bolsos e a sacola de presente dele.

Kaoro olhou para ele sinistramente, e os dois trocaram faíscas. Os outros, com gotas na cabeça, observaram:

-Ei, vocês tem que se abraçar...

Ryoma olhou incrédulo para eles como se estivesse loucos ou coisa do tipo. Kaoro baçlançou a cabeça.

-Não mesmo.

-Esquece. - Disse Ryoma.

-Anda, seu baixinho esquentado! - Momoshiro cutucou-o dolorosamente com o pé, e Ryoma virou-se para abraçar Kaoro. Foi bem parecido com o de Momoshiro, ambos estavam quase se espancando nas costas.

-Ei, já chega. - Disse Sumire separando. - Bom, é meio lógico quem Ryoma tirou, mas mesmo assim.. Vamos ver o que ele diria.

Ryoma achou que tinha se safado, mas pelo jeito teria que falar. Sakuno estava completamente vermelha, de cabeça abaixada, enquanto ao seu lado, Tomoko estava quase arrancando os cabelos.

-Não acredito! Não acredito! - Dizia ela.

-Bom. - Ryoma começou.

Aquele era o tipo de situação que ele mais detestava. Primeiro que todos tinham sorrisinhos estampados, e Momoshiro ficava fazendo biquinho a um canto, fingindo beijar a mão. Ryoma, desgostoso, fechou os olhos para não ter que ver aquela cena deprimente dele como centro das atenções.

-Anda, Ryoma. - Disse Syosuke, que parecia bem divertido com a situação.

-Eu... - Ryoma disse no maior suspense, e seus olhos caíram na cabeça abaixada de Sakuno, sem entender porque ela parecia com tanta vergonha - Tirei um garoto.

Todos deram com a cara no chão.

-Ô seu bobão, só isso? - Disse Momoshiro com raiva.

-Ué, mas vocês todos já sabem quem eu tirei...

-Ah, que drooooga, vai logo, Sakuno. - Disse Momoshiro emburrado. Ao seu lado, Kaoro estava com uma gota na cabeça vendo o título do livro que ganhara de Momoshiro junto a um lenço novo: 'O futuro no Tennis para pessoas de cara amarrada'.

-Vamos, Sakuno. - Disse Sumire sorridente, empurrando a menina.

Sakuno levantou-se meio desconcertada e parou na frente de Ryoma. Ryoma estendeu o presente para ela, e a menina o recebeu, ainda bem vermelha.

-O-obrigada, Ryoma.

Como um silêncio estranho se fez, enquanto os dois estavam de frente um para o outro, os 'reis da incoveniencia', Momoshiro e Eiji acabaram berrando ao mesmo tempo:

-Abraça ela agora, seu idiota!

Sakuno não cabia em si de vermelhidão. Ryoma olhou para eles interrogativo, e Momoshiro e Eiji se abraçaram como se ensinassem a Ryoma o que fazer. Ryoma olhou para frente e encarou Sakuno, que estava de cabeça baixa.

Ela sabia. Ele era sempre assim. "Como eu sou boba.", Pensou. Ela realmente achou que ele lhe abraçaria quando estendesse o presente, e agora estava ali parada, sem ação. Sentiu seus músculos protestarem quando ela tentou se mexer, e acabou continuando ali.

Então levou um susto. Estava para virar-se de volta quando sentiu os braços joviais de ryoma ao redor de sua cintura. Ela abriu os olhos assustada, antes de retribuir o abraço meio receosa.

-ISSO! - Berrou Momoshiro socando, sem querer, a nuca de Kaoro.

Ryoma desfez o abraço e constatou que o perfume que a menina usavaera realmente maravilhoso, e nem se comparava ao daquela perfumaria.

Sakuno, apra a surpresa dele, não estava mais vermelha, e sorriu abertamente.

Ryoma devolveu um sorriso miúdo, e constatou que afinal, o natal não podia ser tão ruim assim.

E assim terminava aquela noite. Antes de irem, claro, eles tomaram grandes canecas quentes de leite enquanto viam seus presentes.

Uma Tomoko verde de inveja não parava de olhar para o colar na caixinha preta de veludo que Sakuno ganahra de Ryoma. E esta, por sua vez, não cabia em si de felicidade.

Momoshiro e Kaoro reclamavam um com o outro mais uma vez (agora queriam saber quem fora o 'panaca' que derrubara leite na mesa). Ryoma analisou o par de tênis que ganhara de Kaoro, e constatou que eram idênticos aos que ele comprara outro dia. Mas até que não achou tão ruim... Dois pares sempre era melhor do que um. E acabou ficando feliz com o presente.

O pai de Kawamura acompanhava todos até a porta com o filho, desejando um feliz natal a medida que saíam.

Quando Ryoma saiu, Kawamura lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e o pai dele piscou.

Ryoma não entendeu, mas então olhou para frente e viu Sakuno parada na rua, olhando para ele.

-Não vai pra casa? - Perguntou Ryoma aproximando-se enquanto a porta do restaurante se fechava atrás deles.

-Vou. Mas como a vovó vai ficar aí até limpar o restaurante todo com o Kawamura e o pai dele, ela pediu para eu ir primeiro.

-E por que tá parada aí?

-Vou com você.

E sorriu. Ryoma estranhou o fato dela não ter gaguejado nem ficado rubra, mas gostou.

Agora todos tinham ido embora, e estavam apenas os dois ali. Então, começaram a caminhar pelas ruas iluminadas.

-Gostou do?... - Começou Ryoma, perguntando-se mentalmente se era sensato perguntar aquilo.

-Adorei. - Interrompeu Sakuno.

-Que bom. - Ele olhou para frente.

Era talvez, a primeira vez que ele percebera o quanto gostava de Sakuno. Claro, ele não era do tipo que gostava de alguém. E talvez nem fosse isso, mas ele se deu conta de que se fosse outra pessoa, ele jamais teria perguntado se tinha gostado ou não do presente. E mais...

Sakuno também sempre fora uma das únicas pessoas que ele ouvia mesmo. Sua voz sempre alcançava os ouvidos do garoto. E mesmo que nem sempre ela dissesse coisas que interessassem a ele, ele ouvia.

Sakuno sorriu e Ryoma contemplou de esguelha aquele sorriso, realçando ainda mais os cabelos soltos da garota.

-Sakuno. - Disse ele.

-Hm?

-Você fica mais bonita assim.

Sakuno abriu o sorriso mais ainda e entrelaçou sua mão ao de Ryoma, que olhou corado.

-Feliz natal, Ryoma. - Disse ela.

Ryoma sorriu miúdo, sem soltar a mão dela. É, talvez ele não fosse feito para o natal mas... Quem sabe?

-Feliz natal.. Sakuno.

**OWARI**(fim u.úv)

Foi um verdadeira aperto terminar essa fic. Mas como eu tô querendo me livrar das fics incompletas, tô colocando logo o último capítulo n.n/ Eu não gostei muito, mas tudo bem, né?

Espero as reviews de vocês! D

Ja ne! oo/


End file.
